Tan frágil como el papel
by Eve no jikan
Summary: Ella es tan frágil, como el papel. Llena de emociones y vida. Tú en cambio, roto desde que naciste; no puedes entender lo que ella siente.


_**Prefacio.**_

_**Si sintieras.**_

Ella te parece interesante.

– Por favor.

Tan diferente, ella no dice, solo siente y al sentir lo único que logra es llorar.

– Necesito... –Y de repente su garganta parece cortarse. – Yo…

Comienza de nuevo. No te está mirando pero tú, estúpidamente quizás, no dejas de observarla. Quien sabe, quizás tu mirada es lo que la hace llorar.

Lo crees y entonces apartas la vista, tan ingenuamente que hasta da risa.

Ella se mantiene en silencio, y luego lentamente, desesperadamente tal vez, te mira.

Sonríe levemente, esa sonrisa que te causa tanta curiosidad.

– Te amo tanto. –Te dice, la observas otra vez solo porque su voz parece ahogada y sus ojos, cariñosos, te transmiten ese sentimiento que ella profesa.

Y le crees, aunque no hacerlo significaría lo mismo para ti.

No quieres hablar por el simple hecho de no tener nada que decir, para tu suerte ella sabe eso, igual y le gusta eso de ti.

Toma tu rostro entre sus frías manos y de puntillas te besa, tan pequeño y suave como siempre.

Ella tiene los ojos serrados, tú los tienes abiertos para ver una de las expresiones más curiosas que tiene al besarte.

Te dejas besar solo por esta razón. Ves la extensión de sus ojos serrados adornados por una fila de pequeñas pestañas con minúsculos fragmentos de lágrimas.

Observas absorto el color rojizo que toma su rostro y el baño de lágrimas brillando sobre sus mejillas, aún con esto ella conserva la expresión tan calma y agradable al besarte.

Se aparta, solo un poco. _**Tú te quedas ahí quieto, sin moverte, no hay razón.**_

Sin mirarte, sin dejar que veas su rostro; ocultando todas esas emociones de ti, al abrazarte. Te dice en tono sofocado y la garganta serrada que quiere terminar, necesita que te alejes.

…_**Quien sabe, quizás por eso llora.**_

Tan desesperantemente como siempre, tu apática expresión no cambia.

Y ella levanta la cabeza de tu torso solo para ver esto y terminar de romperse con una mirada tan… ¿extraña?... de esas cuando ves algo que no te deja apartar la mirada, aunque desesperadamente quieres dejar de mirar.

Se empuja así misma lejos de ti, rozando sus brazos en tu pecho y aleja su mirada de la curiosa tuya; con los ojos serrados.

_**Y tú te quedas ahí quieto, sin moverte, no hay razón.**_

_**Quien sabe, quizás por eso llora.**_

Esto es extraño, pero con esto ella te da más curiosidad todavía.

Acaba de terminarte. Ya no podrás ver sus extrañas expresiones nunca más. –Espera.

De espaldas ella se detiene, parece sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué lo haces?

… Te mira con ternura, o lastima… Mmm… tal vez dolor.

– Haces daño.

Observas su mano tocando inconscientemente su pecho. Dice que le lastimas. ¿Qué sientes?

Llegas a la lógica de que eso no tiene sentido, pero si ella lo dice tal vez

Emocionalmente tiene razón.

Entonces sonríes. De esas sonrisas tan raras, tan tontas, tan imbéciles y sin razón.

De aquellas que usas cuando no sientes absolutamente nada pero crees que es adecuado para el momento.

La usaste cuando tu hermana te dijo que te amaba.

También cuando tu madre te habló de las grandes esperanzas que tenia de que te graduaras con honores del colegio y tú, en secreto, creíste que era mejor no decirle que hace dos semanas que no ibas a clases.

… Sonreíste también cuando le dijiste, creyendo que esas cosas eran necesarias para que una chica sea tu conejillo de indias, **"te quiero"** a esta mujer que ahora te mira llorosa.

Oh, joder. Jamás sonríes en los momentos adecuados, déjame decirte.

– Lo siento. –_Pero si tú no sientes nada. _– No terminemos, yo te quiero.

Estás mintiendo. Lo sabes… ella lo sabe.

Yo tengo curiosidad, dime ¿por qué, aún sin sentir nada por ella, no dejas que se vaya?

Oh, oh… ya sé:

"_Ya la conozco demasiado bien."_

… Eres un cabrón insensible. ¿Pero para que te lo digo? Si tú ya lo sabes y no te importa.

Ella te observa como si quisiera creerte. Pero no hay mucho que ver en tu sonrisa hueca y tu expresión igualmente vacía.

Quiere creerte, desesperadamente quiere.

Porque te ama, acaba de decírtelo.

Pero te conoce demasiado bien ya. Y se va.

_**Y tú te quedas ahí quieto, sin moverte, no hay razón.**_

…_**Quien sabe, quizás por eso llora…**_


End file.
